Cursed Dreams (A Chuggaaconroy Fanfiction)
by Geekluva
Summary: Patricia and her best friend, Callie, finally got tickets to Pax Prime. When she arrives, she meets- Well you'll see. (ChuggaaconroyxOC) {Rated T for a little cussing, but thats all}
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody! It's Geekluva here! And as you can tell by the title, this fanfic is about Chuggaacurseroy (Curse)! If you don't know who Curse is, search him up on Deviantart! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Everything's set." I said to myself, zipping up my suitcase. It contained my laptop, my book, Mockingjay, some of my favorite video game t-shirts, three pairs of jeans, my extra pair of sneakers, and my 3DS. I was ready for my trip to Pax Prime! It was my first time going and I was going to meet up with my friend, Callie. She and I were best friends since the 6th grade, when we found out we both liked Mario and LoZ. I remember her asking what girl character I liked the best and got angry at me since I said Zelda. "Peach is way better!" she said, telling me the reasons why. I took one more good look in the mirror. I was wearing a TRG t-shirt, a hoodie, some shorts, and black toms. My dirty blonde hair was put into a neat bun. I adjusted my black, wide-frame glasses covering my hazel eyes and got my stuff. I grabbed my luggage, stuck my IPhone in my pocket, took my car keys, and ran out my apartment door. I hopped in my Mercadies and drove to the airport.<p>

When I went in , I got my ticket and, when everything scanned and checked, started to look for Callie. I immediately knew where she would be as a Jack in the Box came into view. I stepped inside and, sure enough, she was there eating a chesseburger. "You started eating without meeee?" I asked, pouting. And of course she knew I was joking. "Hey! At least I bought you a shake!" she said with a goofy grin. I sat next to her and took a sip. "So, excited to meet your little tucan crush?" I teased. She fell in love with Tyler ever since his Majora's Mask let's play. "Oh come on, Patricia, your just dying to meet your internet friend. What was his name? ChuggaaCRUSHroy?" She teased back, flashing an evil grin. I playfully punch her on the shoulder. "Oh shut up..." We both start to crack up, but we are soon interrupted by an announcement over the loudspeaker. "Flight 6B now departing." It says. I check our tickets. "Come on we better go. That's our flight." I tell Callie.  
>"Race you." She says.<br>"Your on!" I tell.  
>"3!"<br>"2!"  
>"1!"<br>I bolt through the doors of the Jack in the Box. I laugh as I hear a "What the heck!" faintly behind me. But I was too much ahead to stop. Then all of a sudden, SMACK! I run into a person and we both fall to the ground. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" I say as I help him up. "It's okay. I was the one who wasn't looking." he said. "Well, I was the one racing in the- Wait, aren't you JoshJepson?" I ask, finally getting a good look at him.  
>"Yeah! You're a fan?"<br>"Nooo, I just watch your videos a lot." I say, sarcastically.  
>"Let me guess. Pax Prime?"<br>"Yep!" I exclaimed.  
>"I hate you so much." I turned around and Callie was behind me, panting. "Hey, is that JoshJepson?" she asked. "Yeah. Oh shoot! Come on, we need to board!"<br>"Okay! Bye, Josh." I say, waving to him.  
>"See you at PAX!" He says.<br>We rush towards the gate and get on the plane. "Hey, Callie, what time is it?" I ask her. "9:00" she replies. "Well then, Good night" I say, wrapping myself in a blanket. I rest my head and drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, you like? You better! This was <strong>_**_amazing and super fun to write. Try to guess what will happen next in the reviews._**

**_Make sure to follow, favorite, and review, Geek army!_**

**_This is Geekluva, signing off! Peace!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- **_**_The Nightmare_**

* * *

><p><em>"They seem very pleased at the new Let's Play!" Emile laughed as he scrolled through his Twitter.<em>  
><em>The fans were overjoyed at the prospect of a Let's Play of Animal Crossing: New Leaf, much less an interactive one. He had a few ideas for the name of their town based on their suggestions and it looked like it was time to close his stuff out soon. He minimized to check his editing footage. He had just finished Kid Icarus: Uprising so naturally he was making the bonus videos. He was almost finished with the editing of them too. He opened the window with his small edits to the video showcasing his announcement of the new LP. He had better close that one out. Except something had happened to it. It was corrupted.<em>  
><em>It wasn't a huge loss seeing as he already posted it to Youtube but it WAS mildly irritating, not to mention confusing. "I really hope I don't have a virus." he mumbled.<em>  
><em>He stood up and said as an afterthought, "At least it's up. I think I would have been really irritated if it wasn't."<em>  
><em>The computer emitted a sharp screech which caused to look at it. The screen was becoming distorted as lime green binary crackled across the screen. "No, no, no." he whispered, frantically moving the mouse.<em>  
><em>Instead of fixing it, the screen's graphics began to ripple and explode outwards. The Let's Player braced himself but the energy washed over him without doing him any harm. At this point he was more terrified than anything else. This was some crazy supernatural stuff.<em>

_A voice said from behind him, "Wow, it's nicer here than I remember."_

_The owner was levitating above him, looking around the room in curiosity. Whatever it was, it was vaguely human-looking but had ashen gray skin streaked by glowing red tattoos, much like Amaterasu's from the game Okami. It looked very reptilian too, with clawed hands and feet and a tail. However the tail had an orange furry tip. A glowing green band of energy tethered it to the computer. It brushed it's black hair out of it's left eye which was blank and colored lime, with binary swirling inside it, to look around some more._  
><em>Emile wanted to say something but was so dumbstruck he didn't know WHAT to say. Finally the thing looked at him and grinned,<em>

_"Mr. Conroy! Pleasure to meet you, I'm an old friend!"_

_"Old friend...?" Emile whispered._

_"I cannot believe you don't remember me! Then again, you did have really dumb luck on that last episode on Kid Icarus, which the 9.0 difficulty at all. I didn't try at all!" Emile__ still stared, very confused._

_"I'm LP, you narrow-minded twat! LP Curse!"_

_"You're...you're real?" was Emile's stammering response._

_"Somewhat, I need a corporeal body to actually do anything besides messing up recordings and luck. That's where you come in, dear Emile."_

_"Dear EMILE?" He yelped, trying not to laugh at the sheer absurdity of the statement._

_"Yes, yes. Do you want to know how you come in?"_

_"Not particularly."_

_"Too bad! See, I need a host so I can jump through cyberspace and the real world freely! You and me...we can literally surf the Internet!"_  
><em>He paused, chuckling, "See, we'll be best friends! Though there is a catch and that's the entire obliteration of your personality!"<em>

_"What, NO!" Emile yelped, shaking his head violently._  
><strong><em>LP Curse replied in a dark and sinister tone, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so, this chapter was from WildcatInk. So, credit goes to him!<strong>_

_**Make sure to follow, favorite, and review, Geek Army!**_

_**This is Geekluva, signing off! Peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Patricia!" Callie said., shaking me awake. "I'm up!" I exclaim. I get shushed by the very few people awake around me. "What time is it?" I ask Callie. "6 a.m. You were shaking and turning over." She told me. "Were you having a bad dream?"<br>"I think so. I can't remember." I lied. The dream kept replaying in my head, getting worse and worse each time. I know I was asleep, but it just felt so real. So many questions came to mind after each replay. What happened to Emile? Where was he? Is he ok? "Well, are you okay?" She asked, showing sympathy in her crystal blue eyes. I had then got another good look at her. She had black hair, with brown highlights, that went to her waist. She wore a custom-made Mario hat, a "IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO GO AT AN ANGLE!" hoodie, beige jeans, and black boots. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine.." I trailed off. But Callie didn't seem to notice. "Ok. But if you want to talk about it, I'm here." That's what I love about her. Even if you push her away so hard, she always wants to help. "Welp, I'm getting sleep."  
><strong>Time skip cuz I can!<strong>  
>I wake up just in time to see the plane land at the airport. "Are you ready to go?" I asked Callie. No answer. "Callie?" I shake her gently, but she's out like a light. I look around me to make sure no one else was asleep. "Callie! I shout in her ear. "Ahh!" she screams. "Let's go!" I say, jumping out of my seat. "I hate you..." she mumbles, reaching for her luggage. "Love ya to, buddy" I grab my Pikachu backpack and walk out of the plane. We get our extra luggage and head out the door. I call for a cab and it takes us to our hotel. Callie heads up to the front desk when something catches my eye. It's a faint, neon green glow from outside. I rub my eyes but the glow is still there. I nudge Callie a bit. "I'm going to check something real quick. Ok?"<br>"Fine. But be quick." she says.  
>I head outside and the glows comes from around the corner. I head up and turn only to run into another person. "Oh! I'm sorry." I say. I look closely at the man. He has brown hair that covers one of his eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, gray jeans, gray and purple sneakers, and black headphones. His head was tilted down just enough so I wouldn't see his eyes. I waited for him to respond, but he dashed off with a blink of an eye. "Well, that's weird." I say to myself. "I guess I could look for that- glow?" I face back to the side of the hotel and saw that the light suddenly vanished. I shrug it off and head back inside. "Your just in time." Callie said. "They just gave me our room keys. Let's go!" We grab our luggages and head into the elevator up to our room.<p> 


End file.
